Un Encuentro en Navidad
by Abel Gregov
Summary: En una de las fechas mas importantes para estar en familia, dos parejas enfrentaran sus problemas y decidirán un nuevo futuro. UA Advertencia: Contiene Lemon


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

Como parte del concurso del Amigo Secreto este es mi OS para Mirel GuatArch, espero lo disfrutes y lo disfruten.

UN ENCUENTRO EN NAVIDAD

Como pocas veces en Tokio el invierno había llegado más duro que otros años y las fiestas fueron mas frías de lo que incluso Papá Noel hubiera querido. Con una tormenta que amenazaba la navidad, una pareja estaba re planificando su velada. O más bien uno imponiéndole el cambio de esta.

\- ¿Enserio te tienes que ir? – Cuestiono Serena a su esposo por tercera vez y por lo que veía su habitual puchero no hacia la diferencia.

\- Sabes que no quiero y menos en navidad, pero es una emergencia y tengo que ir. – Responde tomando su saco.

\- Promete que regresaras lo más rápido que puedas. – Pide Serena conteniendo una lágrima.

\- Así lo haré, no te preocupes.

Y con un contó beso en los labios el Doctor Chiba salió hacia el Hospital General de Tokio dejando a una triste rubia en su casa. Pero no era la única en esa circunstancia. Al otro lado de la ciudad en la parte más exclusiva otra pareja estaba discutiendo por lo mismo.

\- ¡Me tienes harto con eso del deber! – Reclamo Diamante a Esmeralda golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

\- Sabes que tengo una obligación, soy cirujana Diamante, no una simple secretaria como esa tonta que contrataste. – Responde con tranquilidad haciendo que su pareja se moleste aun más.

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Serena, no te pases! – Advierte de mala manera apuntándola con el dedo. – Además pareciera que fueras la única cirujana de guardia permanente.

\- Pues soy una de las mejores. – Responde molesta cruzando los brazos levantando aun más sus enormes atributos. – Por eso me elegiste…

\- Entonces vete y si no estoy cuando regreses no te molestes en llamar. – Advierte con amargura.

\- Si claro… el pobre Diamante. – Dice con sarcasmo. – ¡Vete al diablo Black!

Y con un fuerte portazo que se sintió en todo el edificio una encolerizada Esmeralda bajo las escaleras, pues ni ganas de esperar el asesor tenía.

Casi al instante Esmeralda era levantada de la vereda por un auto deportivo color amarillo en dirección al hospital. Por el contrario Diamante Black tomo su saco blanco, su piloto al tono y salió a caminar, pues esa sería su primer navidad sin su hermano Zafiro que estaba de Luna de Miel con una de las amigas de Serena. " _Serena… ¿Acaso su esposo también estaría de guardia en navidad?_ " – Pensó – ¡Que me importa a fin de cuentas! – Se dijo en dirección a la gélida calle que amenazaba con congelar todo a su paso.

Mientras tanto Serena estaba molesta, había pospuesto el encuentro con sus amigas para pasarlo con su esposo y ahora eso. Si, Serena estaba molesta como pocas veces y peor aun que de seguro también llamaron a esa supermodelo de Esmeralda. Si no fuera porque su esposo, el dueño de Black Moon Enterprise, cortésmente le ofreció trabajo en su oficina la mandaría a volar, más aun después de encontrar un cabello de ella en el ambo de Darién. No podía evitar estar celosa, pero simplemente no podía, ella estaba con él mientras se quedaba sola en casa y sin nada que comer. ¡ _Por Kamisama, si Darién era el encargado de la cena_! Maldijo para sus adentros y tras encontrarse con sus alacena llena, pero sin talento para hacer siquiera un par de huevos duros sin quemar la cocina, su única opción era comprar algo para calentar o comer afuera.

\- ¿Comer afuera en Noche Buena… es solo para solteronas. Pero tampoco puedo caer en lo de las chicas. Haruka en verdad se molestaría con Darién…

Suspiro molesta con la situación y simplemente tomo su abrigo y salió a ver que podía comer, aunque sea helado lo compraría. Camino varias cuadras cuando el temporal de nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre la ciudad metiéndose el primer lugar que encontró abierto. Un Bar. Al entrar el ambiente era más que lúgubre de lo que alguna vez imagino, todos los presentes incluyendo al bar tender se veían sumidos en sus problemas y claro, al igual que ella en la soledad de las fiestas. Decidió sentarse en la barra y pedir algo.

\- Hola, una malteada por favor. – Pide con una sonrisa.

\- Disculpa, no servimos a los niños. – Responde con sarcasmo.

\- Grosero… está bien un Cosmopolitan. – Contesta cortante.

\- Aquí tiene princesa. – Dice el pelirrojo de mal carácter que la atendía.

Serena se pone a tomar lentamente el trago cuando siente que otra persona entra al lugar, pero no se toma la molestia de girar a ver.

\- ¡Rubeus amigo! ¡Felices Fiestas! – Comienza la voz de un hombre que estaba seguro conocía, pero no podía ser.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? – Responde con la misma simpatía que a Serena. – Toma tu Escocés.

\- Deja la botella por favor.

\- ¿Otra vez se fue a salvar el mundo? – Dice el Barman con sarcasmo.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo miro de costado viendo al servidor de tragos secando un vaso con un trapo mientras que delante de ella estaba su jefe.

\- Si… sabes a veces te envidio, no tienes a nadie, nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, a nadie a quien tratar de hacer feliz...

\- Nadie que te trate como una niña tonta de preparatoria, que te corrija en todo o que te deje sola en navidad y sin comida. – Dice la rubia interrumpiendo sin saber por qué.

\- ¿Serena?

\- Disculpe Señor Black, no quise incomodarlo. – Responde roja de vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí en este antro? – Cuestiona el platinado sorprendido.

\- Supongo que lo mismo que usted Señor Black.

\- Por enésima vez Diamante, dime Diamante. No solo que no estamos en la oficina, si no que estamos solos como el Grinch. – Responde con gracia haciendo reír a Serena.

\- Pues no se parece al Grinch, a lo sumo como el malo de alguna historia de fantasía con ese impecable piloto blanco.

\- Entonces tú serias la princesa en apuros. – Responde con gracia.

\- Si… una princesa sin que nadie venga por ella. Condenada a la soledad en su Torre mientras su caballero de reluciente armadura está salvando vidas.

\- Entonces somos dos. De seguro están trabajando juntos. – Dice con molestia tomando de un solo trago el contenido de su vaso.

\- Bueno, lo dejo hablar con su amigo. – Ella busca su billetera en la cartera y se da cuenta que en su enojo no había llevado dinero.

\- Porque no te quedas, por lo que veo estaremos solos esta noche. – Invita con una sonrisa.

\- No me parece apropiado decirlo, pero con la frustración que tenía no traje dinero. – Ella hace un puchero involuntario de la impotencia. – ¿Le puedo pedir que me lo pague y se lo devuelvo el lunes en la oficina? – Finaliza roja como un tomate.

\- Solo con una condición. – Pide con la vista clavada en sus ojos. – Que me acompañes esta noche.

\- No me parece apropiado, ambos somos personas casadas. ¿Qué dirían?

\- Que nos dejaron de lado por su estúpido "Juramento Hipocrático". – Responde con una mueca de molestia, llena el contenido del vaso y lo levanta en dirección a Serena. – ¡Por un par de segundones en la vida de gente importante! – Ofrece el brindis.

\- ¡Por un par de idiotas que prefieren el trabajo a la familia! – Responde Serena chocando su Cosmopolitan contra el Escocés de su jefe.

Ese fue el primer brindis de varios que continuaron. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y seguían ahora en una mesa apartada en el bar. Eran ellos dos y el simpático Rubeus que miraba la hora para que esos dos se marcharan.

\- Sabes… – Dice ya algo afectado por el alcohol. – Creo que quiere que nos vayamos. – Dice apuntando al pelirrojo.

\- Si como hace dos horas… – Ella empieza a reír y agrega. – Te invitaría a comer pero no tengo ni dinero y soy pésima en la cocina.

\- Vamos no solo puedes ser una cara bonita, algo debes preparar bien. – Responde con galantería.

\- Si, servir la mesa, aunque con lo que tome no creo que lo haga sin romper algo de la vajilla.

Ambos continúan riendo hasta que se sintieron presionados por el mal humor del dueño del bar al que Serena llamo el Grinch pelirrojo, cosa que hizo que Diamante ría con ganas.

\- Vamos, de seguro en la casa de mi hermano algo de comer debe haber. – Dice poniéndose de pie. – No es tan lejos de aquí.

\- Pero no podemos caer así en su casa. – Dice sorprendida por la invitación.

\- Acaso lo olvidaste, él está en algún lugar de Europa con tu amiga la alta.

\- ¡Es cierto! De seguro algo en su frízer. – Responde con alegría la Rubia.

Ambos salen del lugar y tras pasar la puerta sintieron como el cerrojo se acciono detrás de ello, cosa que los hizo reír nuevamente. Continuaron hablando hasta encontrar un taxi en medio de la tormenta. Minutos después llegaron al departamento de los ahora Black-Kino. Al entrar encontraron, como suponían, que la casa estaba en impecables condiciones, aunque helada por la falta de habitantes. Prendieron rápidamente el hogar de leños artificiales, luego Diamante fue a buscar ropa seca para Serena y después hizo lo propio con la ropa de su hermano. Cuando ambos se cambiaron, ella en el baño y él en el cuarto. Al salir al comedor se vieron y comenzaron a reírse uno del otro.

\- ¡Te queda enorme! – Comienza Diamante.

\- Y a ti muy chico. – Responde al ver el pantalón que dejaba ver los tobillos del platinado.

\- Igualmente te ves hermosa. – Dice con seguridad haciendo que ella se sonrojara. – Lo siento, no quise…

\- Gracias… hacía tiempo que no me lo decían… – Responde con sinceridad, pero rápidamente se da la vuelta para que no la vea derramar una lagrima rebelde.

\- No quise…

Sin saber porque él la abraza por la espalda tomándola por sorpresa, el pensó que se enojaría, pero ella se giro y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

\- No llores o me harás llorar a mí también. – Dice con ternura levantando su barbilla con su mano.

\- Me siento sola… soy poca cosa para él. – Sentencia nuevamente la rubia.

\- Eso no te lo voy a permitir. – Dice con suavidad. – Eres una persona maravillosa y en verdad envidio al aburrido de tu esposo.

\- Pero tienes una mujer hermosa a tu lado, no puedes decir algo así. – Contesta sorprendida.

\- Es solo hermosa por fuera. Pero tú lo eras más. ¿Y sabes por qué? – Ella niega sin dejar de mirarlo a los profundos ojos oscuros que la estaban hipnotizando. – Porque eres una criatura pura y hermosa. – Declara con sentimiento.

Ellos se quedan viéndose a los ojos y sin que pudiera evitarlo Diamante la besa con pasión. Serena por un momento intento apartarse de sus fuertes brazos, pero jamás pensó que su jefe, el cuñado de su mejor amiga estuviera besándola. Pronto ella se dejo llevar por los expertos labios del platinado, sintiendo cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pues a pesar de sus 24 años, ella solo había estado son Darién. Diamante siguió besándola y sin proponérselo la guió hasta el sofá de la casa donde cayeron sin separarse. Fue cuando Serena se separo con la camisa de su amiga a medio desabrochar.

\- Lo siento, esto no está bien. – Dice parándose y acomodándose la ropa. – Estamos casados Diamante, además tu eres mi jefe y esta es la casa de mi amiga.

\- Yo… lo entiendo Serena, pero me haces sentir cosas que creía olvidadas. – Afirma sin miramientos.

\- ¡Esta mal y ya! Solo olvídate de todo. – Dice con los nervios a flor de piel.

Antes de que pueda responde ella salió por la puerta del lugar dejando a un consternando Diamante. Pero rápidamente él la siguió con decisión encontrándola en la puerta del edificio llorando amargamente.

\- ¡Serena… – Dice parándose a su lado. – No pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti. Pero desde que te vi en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. – Ahora él la toma de la mano. – No pienso forzarte, ni pedirte nada que no quieras. Pero entiende que me he enamorado de ti. – Responde casi con vehemencia.

Ella se lo queda mirando sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero esos ojos café la habían cautivado desde que lo vio en aquella fiesta con su impecable traje blanco.

\- Mejor regresemos adentro. – Dice Serena con calma. – O te vas a enfermar.

Fue cuando Diamante se dio cuenta que había salido a la tormenta con solo una camisa puesta. Tomados de la mano ingresan de nuevo al lujoso departamento de su hermano. Cuando entran ambos no dijeron nada, simplemente ella fue a la cocina mientras él se quedo frente a la artificial chimenea. Serena reviso el frízer y como sospechaba estaba abarrotado de comida, no solo ordenada por categoría, si no por fecha y cada una con su correspondiente etiqueta. Saco dos tuppers, uno con pavo y otro con algo de pernil. Miro la alacena y encontró lo único que aprendió a cocinar, puré instantáneo. Mientras preparaba las cosas Diamante saco de la vinoteca de su hermano una de las mejores botellas que tenia, pues sabía que no le molestaría, el tenia en su casa un par de botellas para reponerla más tarde. Sin decir nada ambos prepararon la mesa y sin darse cuenta minutos antes de las 23 horas ambos estaban comiendo en silencio en una improvisada mesa navideña. A pesar de la incomodidad Serena saco algún que otro tema para cortar el ambiente y así fue comenzaron a reír nuevamente. Los fuegos de artificio comenzaron a escucharse a pesar de que la tormenta anunciándoles que eran Noche Buena. Nuevamente Diamante asalto al bodega de su hermano tomando una botella de Dom Perignon al tiempo que Serena tomaba dos copas de la reluciente alacena de su amiga. El corcho salió despedido junto con un poco de líquido que cayó al piso antes que Serena pusiera las copas debajo. Dejando la botella en la mesa Diamante tomo la copa que le ofrecía la rubia y nuevamente se quedo embelesado con los celestes ojos.

\- ¡Feliz navidad Serena! – Dice Diamante.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Diamante! – Ellos chocan sus copas. – Espero que se cumplan tus deseos.

\- Ahora solo deseo una sola cosa. – Declara sin quitarla la vista.

\- Diamante… Yo… Renuncio.

El platinado se la queda viendo sin entender que era lo que quería decir hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

\- Yo renuncio para que no pueda demandarte por acoso. – Finaliza con una sonrisa.

Antes que el platinado pudiera comprender lo que decía ella lo beso con ternura y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. El rodeo su cintura y se besaron está ves con pasión. El beso se profundizo y lentamente la guio sin dejar de besarla hasta la alcoba de su hermano. La recostó lentamente mientras recorría su cuerpo con devoción. Fue cuando sintió que ella se sentía incomoda.

\- No haré nada que te incomode Serena. Tú me importas. – Declara con la vos entrecortada.

\- Es que yo… – Responde con la respiración entrecortada. – nunca estuve con otro hombre más que Darién y…

\- ¡Te haré sentir única Serena! – Afirma con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Ella se sonroja ante el comentario dejándose besar de nuevo por el platinado. Los besos continúan y con delicadeza comenzó a desvestirla sin separarse de esos labios carnosos que lo estaban enloqueciendo. Antes que Serena se diera cuenta ella quedo desnuda en la cama mientras que con torpeza ella trataba de desvestir a su amante. Al quitarle la camisa pudo apreciar que era un hombre que de seguro concurría al gimnasio, sin contar que su masculina esencia la estaba haciendo perde la cordura, quitando lentamente al fantasma de su esposo de la cabeza, y gracias al alcohol, los prejuicios de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella estiro su mano para apagar la luz, pero él la tomo para evitarlo.

\- Es que me da algo de… – Dice sonrojada.

\- No tienes que avergonzarte, eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta, eres perfecta, eres… una Reina… – Responde por lo bajo besando el cuello de la rubia, degustando su piel.

\- Entonces tu serías mi… – Dice suspirando por la sensaciones que la estaba haciendo sentir.

\- Tu príncipe, seré tu príncipe o tu villano. – Contesta marcando su nieva piel con sus labios sin dejar de bajar lentamente a su pecho.

Serena no podía creer las sensaciones que su ahora exjefe estaba causando en su cuerpo, en tantos años de casada nunca la habían hecho sentir así y sabia que aun la noche era joven. Con la experiencia de un playboy en su juventud, el platinado beso y chupo sus pezones con desesperación, mientras que con su mano comenzó a explorara la feminidad de la rubia sobre su ropa interior, haciendo que esta tomara con fuerza la nuca del hombre y con su mano libre tomó con torpeza el falo que aun estaba atrapado en su ropa interior. Diamante supo que la mujer a su lado era un diamante en bruto y como tal supo que debía hacer las cosas con tranquilidad. Sintió que ya era hora de hacerla suya y dejando sus pechos de lado despojo a la joven de la última e infantil prenda que tenia. Por su parte Serena también trato de sacar su ropa interior, encontrando que el tesoro del príncipe era más de lo que aparentaba. Lentamente el paso su miembro por la húmeda feminidad fue sacando suspiros involuntarios de la rubia que se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos se estaban llenos de lujuria, lujuria que ella nunca pensó sentir por otra persona y que ahora estaba a punto de ser de otro. Diamante comenzó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que ella se acostumbro a él. Comenzaron a besar con desesperación, el empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo que la rubia gimiera despasio. A medida que el ritmo se incrementaba, ella se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza gimiendo como pocas veces lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa y era que nunca se había sentido así. Sin proponérselo, ella marco la espalda de Diamante cuando estaba llegando al primer orgasmo de la noche y a pesar de querer evitarlo, grito el nombre de su amante cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo. El quedo tendido a su lado sin dejar de mirarla a eso orbes celestes, que definitivamente fueron su perdición.

\- Esto es una locura… – Comenzó a decir la rubia recuperado el aliento.

\- ¿Que cosa?

\- Yo nunca… – Mueve sus manos tratando de encontrar una palabra que expresara lo que sentía.

\- ¿Te habías sentido así? – Dice tratando de que sea esa la palabra que buscaba.

Ella asiste y se acurruca en el platinado escuchando su corazón que galopaba desbocado dentro de su pecho.

\- Esto está mal… – Dice al cabo de unos minutos derramando una lagrima. – Tú tienes a Esmeralda y yo…

\- Solo por hoy no pensemos en nadie más. – Responde con una sonrisa seductora. – Además no son ni la una.

Ella lo mira desconcertada y antes que se diera cuenta el comienza a besarla haciéndola suya durante toda la noche.

Los primeros rayos de luz natural se filtraron por las ventanas y la primera en despertar fue Serena. Desconoció donde estaba y su cabeza le dolía un poco, pues era el efecto de lo que había tomado en la noche. Pero lo que llamo su atención fue el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, al girar al cabeza vio una cabellera platinada y su mente se lleno de recuerdos de la hermosa velada de Nochebuena. Se levanto vistiéndose antes de que se su amante despertara. Llena de culpa salió pensando que Darién la estaría esperando en su departamento, quizás estaría preocupado, quizás había llamando a su familia o amigos y ella quedaría marcada como una cualquiera ante todos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa llevándose una amarga sorpresa. El no había regresado. Pensó que había llegado y fue a buscarla, pero no, no había rastros de él. Puso su teléfono a cargar y comenzó a recibir un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus amigas, su familia, hasta de alguna de sus compañeras de trabajo. Pero de su esposo nada. Nuevamente con culpa, pues supuso que estuvo toda la noche trabajando fue a ducharse. Se sentía sucia, se sentía desleal, pero a la vez se sentía viva. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había estado con un hombre que la había hecho sentir mujer, la había hecho sentir viva, sentirse querida y en cierta forma le asusto. Porque estaba enamorada de su esposo ¿No? Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo esas preguntas golpeaban su cabeza como un martillo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la ducha hasta sentir la puerta de su casa, él había regresado. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño lo encontró parado, agitado y su rostro se notaba molesto.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? – Comienza con molestia.

\- Porque soy una mujer casada y lo que paso anoche…

\- Lo que paso anoche fue especial, no me lo niegues Serena. – Increpa molesto.

\- Yo… Lo siento si te di falsas esperanzas. Pero yo no puedo. – Responde con los ojos llenos de lágrimas evitando la mirada del platinado.

\- ¡Dime que no sentiste lo que yo! ¡Dime que no fue especial y que solo me usaste y lo entenderé!

\- Yo… Estoy casada… – Responde con poca credibilidad, casi intentado convencerse a ella misma.

\- Yo también, pero estoy dispuesto a dejar todo si tu vienes conmigo. – Ofrece extendiendo su mano.

\- Apenas me conoces Diamante, es una locura lo que dices. – Responde sorprendida.

\- Entonces llámame loco, pues estoy enamorado de ti Serena. Si no sientes lo mismo lo entenderé, pero si me acompañas pasare cada día haciendo que te enamores de mi.

\- Pero… tú tienes una vida, una empresa, una…

\- Solo cosas materiales, tengo muchas cosas, pero aquí no tengo nada. – Dice tomando la mano de Serena llevándola a su pecho. – Y desde que llegaste que eres su única dueña…

Finaliza con sinceridad tomándola por la cintura para besarla con pasión dejándola pasmada con lo que dijo.

\- Me iré lejos y si quieres puedes venir. Solos tú y yo empezando todo de cero.

\- Es una locura.

\- Lo sé. Pero es lo que me haces sentir. – El la besa en la frente y la vuelve a mirar. – En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio a las 22:00, vuelo privado directo a Nueva York.

\- Pero…

\- Me iré y si decides acompañarme te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, si no llegas lo entenderé.

El se retira del departamento dejando a Serena prácticamente en shock. Cuando ella reacciona se viste rápidamente y va a buscarlo encontrando a Darién en el pasillo. Ella se lo queda viendo confundida. Por primera vez en muchos años ella se planteo muchas cosas, cosas que hasta doce horas atrás jamás lo habría hecho. Fueron unos interminables segundos que ambos se quedaron mirándose tratando de decir muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna.

\- Creo que…

Diamante estaba enfundado en su típico traje de sastre blanco cubierto por un piloto del mismo tono y una bufanda azul que estaba dentro del abrigo. A pesar de que su piloto le decía que esperara dentro de la aeronave el se negaba a abordar. Miro su reloj por cincuentava vez y aun así seguía haciéndolo casi al límite de la locura. A las veintidós con cero cinco minutos el piloto sale poniéndose al lado del platinado.

\- Señor… Parece que la señorita no vendrá.

\- Creo que yo tampoco… ¿Ya está listo el avión Richard?

\- Hace media hora y tenemos permiso de la torre para despegar.

\- Vámonos entonces. – Ordena derrotado.

Tras cerrar la puerta del Leal Jet de la empresa Black Moon este comenzó a carretear por la pista cuatro. En menos de diez minutos el avión estaba en el aire con rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

Pasaron unos interminables días para Diamante mientras ponía sus cosas y su compañía al día desde la nueva sede de Nueva York, mas precisamente en el edificio Chrysler. Miraba por la ventana como caía la nieve, blanca, pura y suave, la misma descripción de su amada Serena. Se preguntaba casi todo el tiempo si estaría feliz, si el idiota de su esposo la estaría haciendo feliz, si ella era feliz. Muchas preguntas en su cabeza que nos sabía si tendrían respuestas o quizás si a través de su cuñada, no podía asegurarlo, pero una sola cosa sí, él la amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar derrotado a su departamento en Central Park tiro las llaves en una repisa para tal fin, pero algo llamo su atención. Sintió olor a quemado que rápidamente supo venia de la cocina. Al entrar sorprendido aparto dos ollas que se estaban quemando arrojándolas al lavado.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí? – Se pregunto mirando el desastre que se había convertido su impecable cocina.

\- Pensaba… sorprenderte con algo delicioso… pero te lo había advertido. – Dice una voz que era fuente de su locura y desesperación.

Lentamente él se da la vuelta y la ve en la puerta de la cocina con un delantal y los ojos llorosos. Antes que la rubia diga algo la abrazo con todo el amor que guardaba solo para ella y así quedo unos eternos minutos en los que ambos pudieron sentir como su alma se volvía una. El separa su rostro para mirar el de la joven.

\- ¿Cómo es que…

\- Creo que en el tiempo que trabaje para ti, deberías saber que hay cosas que tienes que aclarar. ¡Hay tres aeropuertos en Tokio y nunca me dijiste cual! – Reclama con timidez.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- La torpe de Serena llego tarde y simplemente no podía llamarte, no tenia tu numero telefónico. – Responde con vergüenza.

\- ¿Entonces…

\- Acepté tu propuesta, pero cuando fui a buscarte no te encontré y luego tuve que pedirle ayuda a mis amigas, luego a tu hermano y claro limpiar su casa, buscar mi… – Dice con prisa y el la calla con un beso. –… pasaporte. – Finaliza sonrojada.

\- Sabes. – Mira la cocina y la vuelve a mirar. – Creo que te invitare a cenar.

\- Pero no tengo ese tipo de hambre… – Responde con una mirada felina mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- Te aseguro que la tendrás. – La abraza por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. – la tendrás…

Asegura Diamante mientras se fundían en un beso que fue el primero, pero no el último.

FIN

Espero que te haya gustado este regalo, pues para mi fue un desafío! Diamante es alguien que nunca me había planteado escribir!

Espero sus criticas, amenazas y/o deseos navideños!

Así que como estoy diciendo para estas fechas

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
